Times of joy and Sorrow
by Kamizuki Raven
Summary: Deleted parts for M rated levels.... if ya want, u can ask if ya want the actual story.


**Times of Joy and Sorrow**

**With featured song **

**Shadow of the Day by: Chester Bennington**

**A NaruKaka, SasuSai, ItaKaka KakaHiku HayaGen HayaHiku ItaSasu SaiHiku fanfic**

**(Please give parings a chance even though they're new)**

**(Hurt/Comfort)**

**Summary: ****Boy meets Girl, Boy dumps Girl, Girl meets Girl, Girl shows Girl Boy, Girl goes out with Boy, Boy becomes boyfriend, Girl and Boy live happily ever after, or so they thought. Join Girl on an adventure of love; story better than it sounds. (My OC)**

**Hikuri (Hiku for short) P.O.V. **

It was two in the morning and I lay awake in bed, crying slightly, the bright moonlight reflecting on my tears. It was only last night when I was so deeply in love and then my heart was ripped to shreds as though it went through a paper shredder. He said I was to tomboyish and acted so much like a guy that I should become a guy.

This hurt my shredded heart deeply and I never thought the loneliness would ever go away. Yesterday, I didn't want to go to school nor soccer and stayed home eating bowl after bowl of ice cream.

My phone rang several times, but I eventually pulled the cord. Calls after calls showed on my cell phone, but I never answered them. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, not even my mom.

I said I'll show up for school tomorrow, but I never got out of bed.

Finally, I went to school, only to see his face once more; that dreaded face smirks in my direction.

I kept telling myself that he won't be in my Geometry Class, but he seemed to have changed his schedule. Is he trying to torture me; isn't school supposed to be safe from people like him…. Like stalkers? He called my phone several times before and he even placed dead roes in my mailbox.

This made me all the more scared and pressured.

Tonight my mom said we'll move to her friend's house for a while who lives outside the village, between Fire and Wind. Even that said, I still felt uneasy; I finally had to change my cell phone number and get a new phone because of him. I went to my room and grabbed the necessities; my iPod, some clothes, shoes, hairbrush, toothbrush, my burned CD's, pretty much everything a normal teen would need and especially my guitar.

My younger sister would be placed with my dad who's recently outside of the village.

We finally make it to her place and the house isn't big, but isn't small either; you could say it was kina like a summer beach house, only without the salty breeze and marvelous beach. However, this wasn't the time for relaxation, at least not for me. This was the time of panic and praying because praying was all I could do; yes, pray not to be found.

These past few days and nights are rough, but these next few nights won't be different.

My mom's friend called the police and asked them to place us under witness protection since he was in a big terrorist organization, which made my fear intensify. The witness protection program doesn't work because all it actually does is singles you from the crowd, making your body unique and noticeable.

What about school, I'm still a minor, I have no choice but to go, otherwise my mom might be thrown in jail for several charges. The head of the Witness Protection Agency (WPA) realized this and made several sit-ins to be around the school. Of course, the principle would be told only making the situation worse than before.

The only good thing about showing to school was that at least I still had Genma, Hayate, Kakashi, Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke and Sai. I couldn't stand seeing that stalker's face, it was in my head the whole day and night. I switched my schedule around so I'll be in the same classes as Kakashi, Sai, Itachi and Hayate.

However, he changed his schedule to match mine! It seemed as though no matter what my schedule was changed to, he'll always change it!

The harassing letters and notes wouldn't stop showing up. Then, as I went back into the classroom to grab my messenger bag, a note was attached. Already having a clear idea as to who it was, I slowly opened it.

What I saw made me bust out in tears. I quickly ran into the women's restroom and cried my soul out.

I must have been in there for fifteen minutes at the least because Sai transformed in a woman and literally dragged me out of the stall. I just fell onto his broad, full chest and cried softly.

"Hikuri, what's wrong, it's not like you to ditch us for lunch. Are you feeling alright?" He said in the softest voice he ever had. I only sobbed into his chest even harder.

"He… He… note… need… read it…. Mean…. Threat…." I spat out incoherently between sobs. Despite the fact I made no sense, he took the note out of my hand and read it, only to have wide eyes and a truly scared expression on his face.

This only made Sai both angry and scared. _Is this why she never answered her phone and why she skipped school?_He thought and decided to show the note to the others, holding me close to him as I continued to sob deeply, each sob becoming more deep and rough. 

"This is awful, why didn't you call us? We would've been more than happy to help you out. Is this why you've been skipping school and not answering your phone or cell? Geez, it's a wonder as to how you even show up to school." Kakashi said in anger and disbelief.

"That's what I thought when I read it." Sai said. Every one else was either too stunned or too angry to say any thing.

"Hikuri, I know it's hard, but you need to tell the principle. Surely there's something he can do as to helping you out." Itachi said looking at my sobbing form, still on Sai's chest.

"And what, risk getting him dragged into this as well? No. Too many people have already fell victim to Kabato. I will not let anyone else fall into his hands; even if it means taking my own life!" I screamed and tried to tear from Sai, but he held me tighter so I just turned on his chest and sobbed even harder.

It was later that evening that Kakashi came over along with Sai, Hayate, Genma and Itachi. The others were too loaded with homework to come. It was like a little going away party only without the party.

"So, since they were all finally here, I started talking to them 'bout what I planned on doing. They actually talked more than I did to tell ya the truth. Anyway, I started to tell them my plans and some of them had worried expressions on their faces."

"So, this is what I plan on doing. I'm going to accept the note's message and wear the clothes he so desires."

"At the same time, I want Kakashi to grab him from behind and I want for you, Itachi, to throw him in your trap using that sharigan of yours. As for you guys, find my mom and pull her out of the car, even if she's dead, still do so. He's probably going to use some of his partners to fight you, but you guys can handle it."

"So, how about it, I'll try on this outfit and you talk amongst yourselves." I said and they silently started whispering things, I guess their decisions.

As for the outfit, I went to my closet, turned on the light, locked the door and tried it on.

"Isn't that taking his commands a bit _too _far?" Hayate asked, blushing crimson red.

"Well, I think that's a bit… uh… err… intresting?" Kakashi said a little unsure how to put it in the correct words.

"Like I said, I have no choice." I said just to shut them up.

"C'mon, at least for the sake of us, please put some appropriate clothes on until we meet him. It's beginning to make me aroused…" Genma said trying his best to hide his erection.

"Here, put these on, it'll make your identity change, possibly." Itachi finally said throwing a black cloak on me and a fish net tee.

As minutes stretched into hours, the sun slowly began to set emitting a golden blanket over the entire city. But this wasn't the time to be enjoying the sunset. No.

This was the time for sex, no, I mean waiting. God, what's wrong with my head. Hayate, Genma, and Kakashi were in one car Itachi, Sai, and I was in the other.

We decided to split up and close off both ways to the alley, that way, our plan would work.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Kabato arrives with his gang. And I see him smirking in the car at me. Before I actually got out, I pulled off the outfit Itachi handed me and walked out on high heels to the alley.

* * *

With this he left with his gang and left me there as a bloody pulp covered and filled with come.

By the time he left and Sai and Kakashi came, my vision was already blurred and stinging threating to tear at any moment. By the time I made it to the car, I broke into thousands of deep sobs and Sai was holding me tight to his trying his best to comfort me.

"Shhhhh… its okay, Hikuri-chan, Shhhhh…" came Sai's voice. It was written all over my face and highly noticeable what Kabato did. Kakashi only looked at Itachi who looked at Sai who looked back at Itachi who then looked back at Kakashi.

Sai's body was so soft, but lean and warm, I could hear his heart beat slowly; such a nice, calming rhythm, like a professional drumist. I could feel his muscular chest slowly rise up and down giving me a calming, warming, home feeling. Sleep seemed so good… sleep, when was the last time I had used the word sleep before?

Sai's body was just so comforting that my sobs ended and my eyes kept drooping until they were finally sealed shut by Sai's warm, artistic fingers.

"Awww…. Looks like you put her to sleep Sai. She finally stopped crying and is actually sleeping peacefully. Despite what Kabato said, let's clean her up and give her that shot. She really was raped, but she's probably too ashamed to press charges.

"I think we should just leave her alone 'bout pressing charges." Kakashi said turning the corner a bit close hitting the curb.

It was late morning when I woke to find myself huddled with Sai under the covers, clothes on. I notice that no come was on or in me and that I smelt like berry punch. That's a bit weird, I smell smoke… wait, smoke, SMOKE?!

"Sai, Sai, SAI, wake up, WAKE UP, I smell FIRE!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Say WHAT?!" Sai yelled, waking both Genma and Hayate.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT YOU MEAN BY SMOKE!!!???" they both said at the same time. Kakashi heard this and said, "Sorry that must be Iruka cooking once more." Grumbling, everyone went back to bed except me. Of course I got in the bed and made it look like I was sleeping, but I just couldn't sleep. Every time I would drift off to sleep, the past night's events would come back into nightmares.

Hours went by and somewhere around mid-noon I woke and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. It was then that I felt a sharp, glass-like, pain ripple throughout my body making me scream in agony and fall back onto the bed. Sai and Kakashi quickly came in the room, kunais out and eyes skimming the room.

When there was no threat, they put away their kunais and Kakashi left, leaving Sai to me since he seemed like he could always calm me down.

"What happened, why you screamed like that, you gave everyone heart attacks ya know?" He said still a bit shaken.

"S-Sorry, I g-guess that pain rippled through my body and made scream," I said just now noticing the bandages. Some bandages were wrapped around my abdomen, some were around my legs and some on my arms, plus bandages were wrapped around my head.

"Well, that explains the headaches I keep having." I said to lighten the moment and was met by moist, tender, soft lips and a smooth, curled tongue. The sensation lasted only a moment, but it seemed more like hours and we were both turned on. I looked into soft, caring, black eyes and he looked in my unique, deep, ice blue eyes.

He ran his fingers through my silky hair and stopped briefly to kiss me gently on the neck.

* * *

If you liky my story, send me an email: 


End file.
